The True Horror Of Alphonse Elric
by animefan810808
Summary: Turns out the suit isn't really empty...in fact...it's very very full...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The True Horror of Alphonse Elric

Author: Jade & Jade

Pairing: Brief Greed/Roy Mustang

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: We do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters (though we do possess certain characteristics of theirs ahem Greed)

Warnings: Slight OOC, swearing, and tongue (kissing…in case you didn't understand)

Author's Notes:

Xephyr: So, I wanted to say… I would take Greed home…for…activities…

Jade: Like hockey…bed hockey…

Xephyr: Yeah. I could hit him in his shark teeth with my…puck? What do I got that's, erm, hockey-like?

Jade:…anyways…so…if Greed has shark teeth…what does his tooth brush look like?

Xephyr: A chew toy?

Jade: Yes you are.

Xephyr: For Greed, anything.

Greed and Roy enter the room

Greed: Don't I get a say in any of this?

Xephyr: ……..Heh….heh….heheheheheheheheheheh!

Greed runs away screamingAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Xephyr runs after him holding a rope Come back Greed! I love you!

Jade: Wow…I'm sooo sorry you had to see that…

Roy: Um…yeah

Chapter 1

Edward Elric stepped off the train stretching his tired limbs. "Stupid military and their damn inspections."

"Ed," Ed turned around and came face to face with Lt. Alex Armstrong. "What are you doing here?"

"…Inspections."

"Hmm…You know…" Ed cringed as Lt. Armstrong's face (as well as the general area around him) began to sparkle, reflecting his customary inner joy. Then…he tore off his shirt.

Ed ran.

Lt. Armstrong struck one of his famous poses and charged after Ed. "Wait! We still have many techniques to master in the true tradition of the Armstrongs!" He dove desperately in a final attempt to stop the fleeing alchemist. He somehow managed to grab hold of Ed's automail leg. Armstrong stopped, thinking he had succeeded. Edward, thinking the same thing, continued to flee.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the train station. Moments later, security arrived on the scene. "Hey," One of the guards stepped forward. "What are you doing to that little kid?"

"Who you calling a little kid, still in diapers, that eats mashed carrots for dinner!" Ed yelled, kicking his one leg, the other of which was currently in Lt. Armstrong's right hand.

"Wait kid! I didn't say any of that!" The guard backed away quickly. Ed began to crawl toward him, murder in his eyes. "Just wait, you bastard. Wait until I get to you!" The poor security official visibly paled. Luckily for him, Lt. Armstrong chose that moment to pick the blonde alchemist up, hefting him under one arm, the severed leg under the other.

"Have no fear, Edward. We can surely get you perfectly repaired at Central. Off we go! Repairs and techniques for everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The True Horror of Alphonse Elric

Author: Xephyr & Jade

Pairing: Brief Greed/Roy Mustang

Rating: R

Disclaimer: We do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters (though we do possess certain characteristics of theirs ahem Greed)

Warnings: Slight OOC, swearing, and tongue (kissing…in case you didn't understand)

Chapter 2

Alphonse Elric was just too nice. So what if he was seven-plus feet tall, inside, he was still just a kid. His last memories were of being eleven years old. Al naturally followed the directions of his elders, especially his older brother, Ed.

Normally, that piece of his nature was no cause for irritation. But on this warm, sunny, beautiful day in Central, Al swore there was a storm cloud above his metal helmet head.

Edward had told him to remain at the train station while he went to report to Colonel Roy "Arrogant Bastard" Mustang.

"It won't take too long, Al. Then I'll come get you, and we can go somewhere to stay for the night. Inspections tomorrow, you know."

"Yes, but Brother, do I really have to stay here alone?"

His brother had only laughed at the plea in his fourteen year old voice. "Jeez, Al It's not like you're gonna get kidnapped. You're huge. Remember, everyone thinks there's a huge _adult_ in that thing."

Ed shook his head, tapping the fingers of his automail hand against his brother's cold metal chest. He smiled, the began to walk away. "Stay here, Al. I'll be back in an hour." And just like that, the older, albeit shorter, boy disappeared into the crowd.

Al waited. Alone. For three hours. At first, he was irritated. Then, he was miffed. He resolved to give Edward a _major_ cold shoulder when they met up again. Twenty minutes later, Al was just plain pissed.

It was only in the third hour that he remembered the most important emotion he could feel in this situation. The one that had kept the brothers alive for this long. The one thing they could count on each other to feel, no matter what.

Worry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a conscious decision to look for Ed. It was pure instinct. He was gone, had been gone for quite a time, and Al didn't know where exactly he was gone _to_. Lookers-on and passers-by had the privilege of seeing a suit that was, in fact, taller than most human beings, stop in the road every few moments, hand upon its chin. It looked as if some pressing issue was weighing on its mind. Indeed, it was.

Alphonse was wondering what the hell happened to his brother, where it had happened, and who it had happened with. For an instant, Al thought about Ed and Roy, and what exactly could have happened. Soon enough, he repressed that thought with a tiny shiver of disgust.

It was then that he came to the conclusion that Ed couldn't be at Central. He would never have allowed the Military to keep him for this long. Therefore, he must be….in town! Al held up one finger importantly, waving it around at the general public.

At that point, people stopped looking at him, and just started walking faster.

With the mystery of where his wayward sibling was solved, Al began to look around the town, checking in every alley, shop, restaurant, and inn in his way across the town. Eventually, there were no more restaurants. The shops died out next. Finally, Al had checked the last inn, and was heading down the last alley, still with no luck.

Suddenly, his vision spun dramatically as his head was knocked from his shiny grey body. He heard voices, no, _one _voice, a _man's_ voice, thin and nasal, though not high pitched. "Get in there, Martel! Now, before he gets it!" Oh, Al got it, alright. He understood perfectly. He was in danger. Immediately, his fight or flight response kicked in.

Well, he was not leaving his head behind. So, that only left one option. Al got into stance, prepared to defend himself. Only, something was off. His movements weren't as fluid as normal. A sense of odd pressure.

Al got it, alright. He understood perfectly. Someone was inside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade: Xephyr wrote this one without letting me help (stupid writing mojo)…so I get to talk to you all by myself. Yay! Well… anyways…there's someone inside Al…Intense. I see this story going many places. Stick with us and you'll get to see those places…I hope you enjoyed. TTYL. While your gone, don't let anyone climb inside your suit of armor…if you have one…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The True Horror Of Alphonse Elric

Author: Xephyr & Jade

Rating: R, for future chapters

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned FMA, do you reaaaaalllly think you'd ever see me again? Hell no. I'd hole up in my bedroom with Greed, never to see the light of day again.

Warnings: Slight OOC, language….stuff like that……

It was another calm, boring day in Central, according to one Colonel Roy Mustang. He was currently sitting in the office, watching Breda covertly stealing curly fries from Fuery, having finished his own long ago. Fuery had his nose buried in a book, as per his usual, while Hawkeye played chess with Falman, growing more and more irritated by the second, right hand creeping slowly toward her gun. Roy sighed, going back to pretending to do the paperwork before him. Another long, boring day at the office.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and a tall, athletic-looking man-person burst into the room. With him, he carried an old, beat-up looking boom-box, which he set on the floor. "Yo! My name's Joel! I heard you guys are having a boring day, so I took it upon myself to come brighten it for ya'll. Yo!" He leaned down and turned on the boom-box. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star filled the room, faster than normal….in fact….it seemed to be a techno remix.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, I said twinkle, twinkle, you know the stars are in the sky, and they never have to tinkle, yo." Roy and the others watched, torn between horror and awe, as the tall white man began pulling on his pants and slouching. Suddenly, the music changed, something about it striking Roy as familiar. Joel started rapping again, "Vanilla Christ, Christ, baby….I said his name is Christ, Christ baby…" There were no indications of him stopping, when a shot was heard in the small room. Joel bent over, clutching vaguely at his side.

He frowned and said, "There was no need to bust my tumor, it was nothin' but a rumor! Yoshitsuneeeeeeeeee…owie!" He grabbed his boom-box and fled the room, crying softly. A moment later, everyone could hear a very tiny voice, sounding very far away, saying, "Can I get a doctor? I'll rap for you!"

For a long moment, the entire office was silent, as everyone worked out what had happened. The first one to recover was, of course Riza Hawkeye, who cleared her throat and stood. Breda simply shook his head, while Falman blinked his nearly invisible eyes. Fuery chuckled nervously, and said, "Well….you have to admit, that did liven things up a bit…right?" Everyone stared at him, until he blushed and returned to his book.

Meanwhile, Roy's eye was twitching rapidly, a vein visibly pulsing on his forehead. He glared darkly at the large mound of paperwork on his State-issued mahogany desk, and the twitching doubled in speed. Roy sighed, then stood up. Hawkeye looked over at him. "Sir?"

"I've had it, Hawkeye. It's been one hell of a day. I'm leaving. Right now." He eyed the gun in her hand. "And don't shoot me." He was halfway to the door when it flew open, startling him dramatically. Several flustered-looking members of the military rushed in. One officer stepped forward, more purposeful than the rest. He stood there for a moment, after saluting, catching his breath. Roy's forehead creased gently with his rising concern. "What is it?" he asked the panting young man.

"There's been a disturbance, sir. We've just received word that a witness reported seeing a large man in a suit of armor being assaulted by two other people, a man and woman. We believe that that the man in the suit is Alphonse Elric. The other two remain unidentified." Brown hair lank and damp with sweat, the young man stopped again.

Roy sighed, his bored expression masking his worry. "Do you have his last reported location? We need to start the search there. And," Roy paused to look around the room at his subordinates, "We will all be going." There was a general chorus of 'yes sir', as everyone stood and gathered at the door.

Roy smiled grimly, turning his attention to the young officer who had informed them. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Second Lieutenant Andrew Flowers, sir."

"Alright, then, Second Lt. Flowers, lead the way." Flowers nodded, saluted, then he walked out the door, the rest of the military personnel in the room following him solemnly. Roy took a deep breath, and hoped against hope that they weren't too late. Of course, his calculating mind knew that if someone had kidnapped Al, they knew exactly what they were dealing with. They had a specific desire, and they were more than willing to execute any plan to get what they wanted.

The combination of those things was very, very dangerous. And Roy wasn't entirely sure that they would be enough to protect Al. He wasn't sure at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade: So if you're wondering who the freak with the boombox is...that's my dad. Yeah I know...we are cruel. So Xephyr came over to my house and my dad started to rap to her when I had the insperation to put him in our story hehehe. We read it to him too. (he thinks he's black) So needless to say...we have read this chapter...many...many...times...so read and review. Tell me what you think and then go look at my website lol it's on my user profile/thingy (can't miss an oppertunity to advertise wink)


End file.
